Love And Gold?
by Alice1DXXX
Summary: Alice is the new young GB swimmer, going for her first Olympic medal after missing out at the bejing 2008 Olympics. Tom Daley is also in the same position as her but with diving. They have been best friends since they met each other in 2004 when they both began their training together. When one misses out in something they love will they find something or rather someONE to love?
1. Charector Descriptions

Charector Descriptions

**Alice Hunt**

18

Blond Shoulder length hair

Blue eyes

**Likes:** Swimming, Dogs, Drawing, Music, Horses and fab lollies.

**Dislikes: **Fake people, boredem, pickles, Coffee and Tea.

From East London. Moved to Plymouth because both parents died.

Mum died when she was 4 and her dad died last month unexpectedly.

2012 - 2nd Olympics.

World champion 2010 & 2011. 200 metre freestyle (main event). Competes in relay and 100 metre butterfly too.

**Tom Daley**

18

Short brown tussled hair

Chocolate brown eyes

Likes: Diving

Lived in Plymouth all his life. Lives with his mum and 2 younger brothers.

His dad died last year from a brain tumour.

2nd Olympics

Been world champion several times.

10 metre synchronised diving.

10 metre individual diving.


	2. First Meeting

First Meeting

2004

I woke up this morning very very nervous today because it is my first time on the Great Britian Olympic team and i'm only fourteen. When i arrive there, from East London, i'll be heading straight to the swimming pool to meet the other water athletes, which include all stroke swimmers which includes me (freestyle) and the divers which includes the new diver Tom Daley. He is also fourteen and will be training for Beijing too.

I've always wanted to be a Olympic swimmer ever since i had my first swimming lesson when i was 3 as a birthday present because i was always fascinated by water. That was also my last proper birthday before my ill and i didn't yet to celebrate my fourth birthday. So this is a great achievement for me. At the Beijing Olympics i'm not hoping for any medals i just want to have a feel for it so when i go to london 2012 Olympics i will be ready to hopefully win a medal maybe more than one.

**1 Hour Later**

I walked down the car park after being dropped off at the taxi area because my mum died when i was for and dad died just last month unexpectedly. That is another motivation for me because one of the last few things dad said to me was to achieve my dream and win a medal at any olympics so i'm here for him aswell as me.

I opened the swimming centres door and went to the reception and showed the receptionist my pass because the pool is closed to public for today because of our training day. After going through the security i walked towards the pool doors. As i was walking along the blue straight corridor the smell of chlorine filled my nose and that made me smile and my nerves calmed down a bit but not by a i walked along the remainder of the corridor a sense of deja vu like this had happened before but i didnt really know what or even when! I carried on walking and looked around and saw lots of flags and pictures of countries and aquatic teams. I reached the door and in took a deep breathe ready to meet the people there already. I hope i'm not the first or last cause that would be kind of awkward. I opened the door and walked in and Rebecca Adlington and Liam Tancock was sat talking with each other. Coach Andy as i know him as was setting everything up ready for our training day.

"Hey coach!" I shouted to him before turning to Rebecca and Liam. " Hi Rebecca. Hi Liam! I'm Alice. This is my first training session here!" They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Alice!" Coach called out to me. " Can you go train in the poolfor a couple of hours to start of please?"

"oh, yeah sure!" I turned to Rebecca and Liam. "It was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you around. Bye guys!"

"Bye it was nice meeting you!" Rebecca said. Liam nodded and waved. I walked over to a chair and dumped my kit bag on the chair and took of my tracksuit off which was covering up my swimming kit.

"Alice!" Coach called before i was about to start swimming. "Come over is someone you need to meet!" I walked over to coach who was stood with a 14 year old boy also known as Tom Daley.

"Alice, this is Tom, Tom this is Alice! We have had a change of plan you are both going to the gym for a few hours together!"

"Hi Tom. It's nice to meet you. I'll just go put my tracksuit back on and then we can go yeah?"

"Hi Alice. OK, I'll meet you down there!"

"OK, I'll see you in a moment."

And that was the first time i met my bestest friend ever...


	3. AN

Hey guys

Thank you for the comments,

It is ment to be 2008 instead i made a mistake.

I will upload 2 chapters in the morning because i havent uploaded very often but i will do now.

Much love,alice

Xx :) x


End file.
